The present disclosure relates generally to a customer communication, and particularly to the management of the communication prior to the distribution of the communication to a customer.
In a customer service oriented business, mass communications are sent to customers every day, in many forms, and by many people. Once these communications are sent, tracking them, knowing where they originated, what was communicated, how many communications were communicated, and who received the communications, may be of interest to the originator of the communication. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have a method and system for managing customer communications.